Férias Marotas
by Lia Lupin
Summary: [PARCERIA COM GABY BLACK] Férias do sexto para o sétimo ano dos Marotos. Giulia e Lily vão passar as férias na casa de Gabrielle, que por pura coicidência, é vizinha de Tiago Potter, que trouxe consigo seus amigos!Afinal, onde isso vai parar?


_Capitulo I: Uma Surpresa Marota_

O som da campainha já soava na casa dos Evans. Eram dez horas e Lilian Evans ainda dormia tranqüilamente em seu quarto. Lily, como era apelidada pelos amigos e familiares, tinha longos cabelos ruivos vibrantes e olhos incrivelmente verdes.  
Os cabelos ruivos espalhados pelo travesseiro branco e o sorriso no canto dos lábios já informavam que estava tendo ótimo sonho.  
Dormia tranqüilamente, quando a porta é aberta fortemente, revelando duas meninas risonhas. Eram Giulia O'Conoor e Gabrielle Lincourt.  
A primeira tinha cabelos loiros e olhos de um azul como o céu em calmaria, e a segunda tinha cabelos negros muito longos, com uma franja que após cobrir os olhos, descia pelas laterais de seu rosto, e olhos cinza como a tempestade...  
Lily deu uma leve revirada na cama ao ouvir o estrondo da porta sendo aberta, mas continuou dormindo.

- Ô menina pra dormir... - murmurou Gaby - Como a gente a acorda?!

-Que tal se jogássemos água nela Gaby? - disse Giulia risonha.

- Tem água... Ali!! - exclamou Gaby apontando para a cabeceira da cama que continha um jarro de lírios cheio d'água. - Vamos lá...

-Ok. - disse Giulia rindo marota e acompanhando Gaby.

- Acorda! - gritou Gaby que jogara, com a ajuda de Giulia, uma enorme quantidade de água sobre Lily.

-O Que..? - murmurou Lily confusa e sonolenta, mais ao avistar as amigas sua expressão confusa logo passou para de fúria. - Ora suas... - gritou correndo atraz das amigas que logo desataram a correr sendo perseguida pela ruiva.

- 'Peraí... Lily... - ofegava Gaby enquanto procurava ficar o mais longe o possível das mãos de Lílian.

-Arre...! - gritou Lily quando Giulia escapou de suas mãos por pouco.

-Calma aí Lils... Foi brincadeira... - murmurou Giulia ofegante, enquanto pulava para o lado oposto da cama que as separava de Lily.

- Cuidado! - exclamou Gaby automaticamente pegando um travesseiro, que por incrível que pareça encontrava-se seco, e atirando em Lily.

-Ahá! Agora você vai ver nossa fúria Lis. - disse Giulia marotamente, pulando em cima de Lily, que estava distraída, derrubando-a na em cima da cama.

- Sai de cima de mim! - disse Lily com um quê de diversão na voz.

-Nãããõ!Almofada nela Gaby ! -gritou Giulia divertidamente, soltando os pulsos de Lily que levantou na hora da cama.

No segundo seguinte, era travesseiro para todo canto do quarto. Uma dando travesseirada na cara da outra, pulando na cama e derrubando coisas no chão. Uma completa bagunça.  
Até que a porta do quarto se abre revelando a Sra Evans e a Sra Lincourt que vieram ver o motivo dos gritos dados pelas meninas.

-Mais afinal... O que esta acontecendo aqui? - perguntou a Sra. Evans olhando o local atentamente.

As meninas estavam em pé em cima da cama, uma com o travesseiro apontado para a outra, como se estivessem paralisadas, e varias penas caiam em cima delas Era travesseiro rasgado, lençóis espalhados, moveis derrubados...

-Er... Bem... - começou Gaby muito corada.

-Nos... Estávamos... - tentou argumentar Giulia que ainda ofegava.

- Mãe, já disse para bater na porta antes de entrar! - exclamou Lily.

-Desculpe querida É que vocês estavam gritando, que nos pensamos... - mais a Sra Evans foi interrompida por Lily.

-Ta, mamãe Eu só vou arrumar minhas coisas! - disse Lily descendo da cama, desanimada.

-Podemm deixarr querridas, eu arrrrumo estta bagunçça. - disse a Sra. Lincourt sorridente.

- Bom pra nós... - murmurou Gaby sorrindo, para Lia.

-Com certeza - murmurou Giulia em concordância. - Pera Lil...Nos vamos te ajudar com a mala - disse Giulia descendo da cama da ruiva.

-Obrigada! - agradeceu Lily guardando uma blusa na mala e fechando-a.

-De nada!Estamos aqui para ajudar..Não é Gaby? - disse Giulia sorrindo reconfortante.

-Claro! – concordou Gabrielle sorrindo marota.

-Bom, meninas..Nos vamos esperá-las lá em baixo. - disse a Sra. Evans quando a mãe de Gaby terminara de limpar o local, e as duas desceram conversando sobre o mundo mágico.

- Lily, vai ser divertido!! - disse Gaby sorrindo e ajudando a levar a mala da amiga, que estava pesadíssima, para fora - Tem muita gente legal lá perto..

-Inclusive o Tia... - dizia Giulia, mais parou abruptamente colocando a mão na boca.

-Que tia? - disse Lily provavelmente referindo-se a um membro de família - mora alguma tia sua lá perto.

-Morra!Isso, mora uma tia minha lá perto! - disse Giulia disfarçadamente encarando Gaby que prendia o riso.

- Ah... - suspirou Lily - Ainda estou com sono...

-Deixa de moleza Lis!Você dorme mais quando chegarmos lá.. - disse Giulia arrastando Lily pelos ombros até a porta do hall de entrada.

- Vamos querrridas... - disse a Sra. Lincourt que entrara no carro enquanto as meninas despediam-se do Sr. e da Sra. Evans - Logo irrremos chegarrr..

-Espero, Sra Lincourt..Estou morta de sono - disse Lily apoiando a cabeça no encosto do banco traseiro.

-Orrra, que isso querrrida É Lúuciia prraa vocêes. - disse a Sra Lincourt virando a cabeça para encarar Lily que estava no banco de traz junto de Giulia e Gabrielle.

-Êta menina preguiçosa!! - exclamou Gaby rindo.

-Ora Cale-se Gaby. - disse Lily dando uma tapinha de brincadeira no braço da garota.

- No dia que essa menina parrrarr de falarrr pelos cotovels, eu vou abençoarrrr a pessoa que fazer ist! - brincou o Sra. Lincourt enquanto dirigia o carro.

-Então abençoe o Si ..- mais Lily conseguiu terminar de falar, Gaby tapara sua boca com as mãos rapidamente

- Não fala o nome dessa criatura perto de mim! - disse Gaby parecendo irritada.

-Si?Quem serrr Si? - perguntou a Sra Lincourt visivelmente curiosa.

- O nome não é "Si", mamãe.. - respondeu Gaby - Mas me recuso a pronunciar o nome dessa "coisa".

-Orras mass porrr que?Este menin fazer un millagrrre. - disse a Sra Lincourt para a filha, no que Giulia e Lily riam silenciosamente.

- Por que esse é o ser mais repugnante que existe!! - exclamou Gaby irritada - e Não me pergunte por que! - completou ao ver a mãe abrir a boca mais uma vez.

Sob o olhar confuso sa mãe, Gaby olhou para Lily como se fosse matá-la com o olhar, esta somente deu de ombros, risonha, fazendo Giulia que prendia o riso, gargalhasse descontroladamente.

- Lia, quer calar a boca?! - disse Gaby irritada.

-Nã-Não-Não-dá Ga-Gaby! - disse Giulia soluçando de tanto rir.

-Ai... Eu mereço.. - murmurou Gaby - Já estamos chegando, mãe?

-Só maiss umm pouquin Gabrrrielle. - disse a Sra Lincourt atenta à estrada.

-E quanto seria esse pouquinho? - perguntou Gaby.

-Trrrinta minuts.. - respondeu a Senhora Lincourt - Ali...Chegamos...

-Lily..O que você faria se você encontrasse o Tiago lá ? - perguntou Giulia cautelosamente, apos conseguir se recompor da sua "crise de risos".

- O que?! - perguntou Lily - Eu não pretendo encontrar aquele traste! E se eu encontrasse, certamente não faria uma coisa sociável!

Gaby e Giulia se entreolharam sorrindo marotamente.

-É..mais coincidências, são coincidências Lil...Elas acontecem..- disse Giulia sabiamente.

- O que vocês querem dizem com isso?! -perguntou Lily confusa.

-Esquece Lis..Você saberá ! - foi à vez de Gabrielle falar.

- Essscuta... - disse a mãe de Gaby - Tiago non é aquele...

- Não mãe, não é "aquele"!! - interrompeu Gaby antes que a mãe fizesse Lily ter um ataque.

Então a Sra Lincourt estacionou finalmente o carro dentro da casa. As meninas descerem do carro, uma a uma, primeiro foi à vez de Giulia, depois de Lily e em seguida Gabrielle.

- Como é bom esticar as pernas!! - exclamou Gaby - Lily, o que você acha de deixar para descansar depois, e nós darmos uma volta por aí? Eu, você e Lia?

-Ótima idéia!Depois de horas sentada, acho que preciso é caminhar mesmo.. - disse Lily espreguisando-se.

-Então vamos.. - disse Gaby puxando as amigas - quanto antes melhor.. - completou sussurrando para Lia.

-Com certeza. - concordou Giulia com um aceno e um sorriso encantador.

-Aonde vamos primeiro? - perguntou Lily animadamente.

-Passear pela vizinhança.. – disse Gaby ainda puxando as amigas pelo pulso.

- Ai! Que susto! - exclamou Lily - pensei que fosse o Potter, aquele garoto ali!! - disse apontando para um garoto que se encontrava no jardim da casa ao lado.

-Uffa. - suspirou aliviada Giulia e Gaby.

- Uffa o que?! - perguntou Lily - Nossa... Mas aquele garoto parece de mais com o Potter... que horror!

- Quer conhecer ele?! - perguntou Gaby na maior cara-de-pau.

-Claro..É bonitinho, comparando com o Potter... - disse Lily inocentemente, analisando o garoto.

- Então vamos lá! - disse Gaby seguindo para a casa do menino e mais uma vez puxando as amigas pelo pulso.

-Ai Merlin... - sussurrou Giulia esperando pelos berros da amiga.

- Tiago!! - Gritou Gaby sentindo que Lily empacara no caminho - Chega aqui!

-Tiago? - perguntou Lily confusa. - Espera aí - disse a garota reparando mais atentamente na casa. - Gabrielle Lincourt, me diz que aquele _P_ no portão não significa Potter. - sussurrou Lily entredentes.

-Significa sim! - respondeu Gaby - Bom que você já sabe...evita mais explicações..

-O QUE?MERLIN!EU JOGEI PEDRA NA CRUZ!SO PODE TER SIDO ISSO! - berrou Lily olhando para o céu, já vermelha de raiva.

-Você disse que achava ele bonitinho... - murmurou Gaby.

-LILY?LILY, amor! - disse Tiago reconhecendo a voz da menina e vindo mais rápido em direção as garotas, com Remo e Sirius atraz.

-O QUE ESSE TRASTE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?! - foi à vez de Gaby berrar ao ver Sirius.

-Ah foi mal Gaby... Esqueci de te avisar...Sirius vai morar comigo agora. - falou Tiago passando as mãos nos cabelos desajeitadamente, mais ainda olhando diretamente para Lily e sorrindo maroto.

- Acho mesmo que atiramos pedra na cruz, Lily! - lamentou-se Gaby olhando para Sirius como se pudesse matá-lo com a respiração.

-REMOO! - gritou Giulia pulando em cima do maroto e abraçando-o, deixando o maroto corado mais mesmo assim retribuindo o abraço.

-Oi para você também Lia - disse Remo corado,quando a menina o soltou.

Remo Lupin e Giulia O'Conoor eram amigos desde o 3º ano na escola, mesmo com as brigas de Tiago e Lily e Sirius e Gabrielle ainda eram grandes amigos.

- Esses dois se amam... - murmurou Gaby sorrindo.

-Ah cala a boca Gaby. - disse Giulia muito corada.

-Isso é meio difícil... - disse Sirus com um sorriso maroto - Fazer ela ficar calada...

- É melhor torcer por você não passar o resto de sua vida sem pronunciar uma palavra, Black! - exclamou Gaby.

-Olha, ela ta nervosinha.. – debochou Sirius para os amigos.

-Ta bem...Um, dois, três, quatro - Gaby suspirou profundamente,acalmando-se - Não quero ir para Azkaban hoje!

-Até as ferias você vai Gaby. - disse Giulia marotamente. - Aliás passar dois meses com o Sirius para você é demais.

- Dois longos meses! - disse Gaby com uma calma impressionante - Vamos nos ver muitas vezes aínda, não é?! - perguntou olhando para Sirius.

Com certeza Gabyzinha! – disse Sirius olhando-a maliciosamente.

-Se bem... - disse Gaby voltando ao tom normal que usava para falar com Sirius - Eu acho que eu te mato antes!

-Eu acho melhor você calar essa boca Potter! - exclamou Lily interrompendo a _conversa_ de Sirius e Gaby.

-Meu lírio... - disse Tiago mais uma vez bagunçando o cabelo - Quer entrar?

-Não obrigada! - disse Lily rabugenta. - Eu e as meninas vamos caminhar pelo povoado não é? - perguntou Lily olhando para Giulia e Gaby ameaçadoramente.

- Bem... Vamos... - disse Gaby que também não via motivo nenhum em ficar ali. - Vamos, Lia?

-Ahn...Mas, temos mesmo que ir? - perguntou Giulia torcendo a cara.

- Se você quiser ficar, tudo bem... - disse Gaby.

- A Gaby me mostra a rua.. - disse Lily.

-Meninas não me deixem aqui sozinha - murmurou Giulia somente para elas ouvirem.

- E por que não?! - perguntou Gaby com um sorriso maroto. - Vai se divertir, vai..

- Ótima idéia garotas... Nos vamos com vocês. - intrometeu-se Sirius na conversa.

-Está falando sério?! - perguntaram Lily e Gaby com incredulidade.

-Claro..Um maroto sempre fala sério.. - disse Sirius sob o olhar cetico das duas. - Ta bom, de vez em quando. – completou.

- Aínda temos que ir? - perguntou Lily só para Gaby ouvir.

-Aproveitando Lily... Quer sair comigo? - perguntou Tiago abraçando a ruiva pelos ombros.

- Escuta... - disse Lily com um olhar cortante em direção a Tiago. - É melhor não encostar em mim... E não, eu não quero sair com você!!

-Ah qual é ruivinha! - disse Tiago bagunçando os cabelos novamente. - Eu sei que você me ama. - completou sorrindo maroto.

-Ai Merlin. - murmurou Giulia para Remo. - Vocês nunca cansam de brigar? - completou sorrindo.

- Se ele não perturbar, a gente não briga!! - exclamou Lily.

-Prometo não te perturbar Lily. - disse Tiago dando uma piscadela marota e cruzando os dedos por trás de si.

- Trasgo... - murmurou Lily fazendo Gaby, Giulia, Remo e Sirius rirem.

-Ta...A Lily e o Tiago não vão mais brigar..Agora, falta você Gaby. - disse Giulia marotamente.

- Eu o que? - perguntou Gaby dando uma breve olhada em Sirius.

-Falta você prometer que não vai discutir com o Sirius, e que vamos ter um passeio entre amigos, _sossegado._ - disse Remo enfatizando fortemente a ultima palavra.

- Por mim eu não preciso nem olhar pra esse aí... - murmurou Gaby virando-se de costas para Sirius.

-Oras, que é isso Gabyzinha. - disse Sirius abraçando-a por trás, enquanto fazia Giulia, Remo e Tiago e incrivelmente Lily rir da situação.

-Se não me soltar agora, vai perder a sua capacidade de reproduzir criaturas bizarras... - sussurrou Gaby perigosamente.

A gargalhada foi geral, e Sirius como não deixa escapar uma, disse marotamente:  
-Pensei que queria reproduzir criaturas bizarras comigo, Gaby.

-Me solta! - exclamou Gaby virando-se irritada e dando um belo chute na "parte" de Sirius fazendo-o ficar sem ar e cair no chão de joelhos.

-Ohhh... Tadinho do Siriusinho .. - disse Tiago zombando do amigo.

- Cala... A Boca... Tiago... - murmurava Sirius enquanto tentava se levantar.

-A gente não ia conhecer o povoado? - perguntou Giulia tentando amenizar o clima.

- Vamos... - disse Lily. - E é melhor irmos logo..

-É está ficando bem tarde.. - disse Remo estendendo um braço para Giulia o acompanhar.

-Aê Aluado.. - gozaram Sirius e Tiago quando viram o amigo com Giulia.

-Que isso garotos..nós somos apenas amigos.. - disse Giulia corada.

- Sei... - Disse Sirius levantando-se e olhando ligeiramente irritado para Gaby. - Mas bem que vocês gostariam de ser mais que isso, não é?!

-Que isso.. - murmuraram Giulia e Remo corando até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Vamos logo? - perguntou Tiago que pegara na mão de Lily, que por incrível que pareça, não reclamou.

-Claro! - concordaram todos animados, exeto por Giulia e Remo que ainda estavam corados e não se olhavam nos olhos um do outro.

A campainha tocava na casa dos Lincourt, Sarah Potter fora atendida alegremente, por uma senhora de longos e platinados cabelos loiros e olhos castanho-esverdeados.

-Ola Sarrah - disse a Sra Lincourt. - Entrrre porr favorr. – disse dando espaço para a mulher passar.

-Como vai Lucia? - perguntou Sarah adentrando no aposento.

-Oh, melhorrr impossible, e você... Como vai? - perguntou a Sra. Lincourt sentando-se no espaçoso sofá da sala e observando a Sra. Potter repetir o gesto.

-Ótima Lucia... – disse Sarah. – Estive pensando que nossos garotos não terão nada para fazer nessas férias. – completou olhando a amiga.

- Sabe... Estive pensando o mesmo... - comentou Lucia com um sorriso. - Poderrríamos arrrumarr uma viajem parrra eles...

-Não seria má idéia. - disse a Sra Potter com um sorriso no rosto. - Tens algum lugar em mente?

-Uma ilha... - disse Lucia pensativa. - semprrre quis voltarr parrra estta ilha, tive dias muito felizes lá...

-Uma ótima idéia Lucia...- disse Sarah.. - Eles terão uma surpresa! completou sorridente.

-Sim... - disse Lucia com um sorriso animado. - A ilha é marravilhosa...

Ambas as moças sorriram marotamente, como se tivessem voltado à infância, e voltaram a combinar o planejamento para as ferias...

-Aonde vamos primeiro? - perguntou Remo.

-Não sei Remmie. – disse Giulia em resposta.

- Remmie?! - perguntaram Sirius e Tiago rindo.

-Remmie? - perguntou Giulia corando novamente. - Eu disse Remo..E vocês, devem ter tirado o dia para me deixar vermelha! - exclamou Giulia fazendo Remo dar um sorriso constrangido.

-Coitada da Lia... – disse Gaby também rindo.

-Merlin. Se não é comigo ou com a Gaby..é com a Lia. - disse Lily revirando os olhos, mais sorrindo.

- Pelo menos ela não vive discutindo como alguém aqui! - disse Tiago fazendo Lily que até agora estivera de mãos dadas com o garoto, empurrá-lo.

-Como "alguén's", você quis dizer Pontas. - disse Sirius olhando para Gaby que revirou os olhos.

- Você me entendeu... - disse Tiago. - As garotas vivem em pé-de-guerra com a gente...

-Vocês também não são uns santos. - disse Lily mostrando a língua para Tiago, em uma atitude infantil.

-Depois o infantil sou eu, Lily. - disse Tiago bagunçando os cabelos despenteando-os ainda mais.

-É Evans, Potter – disse Lily - E há quem duvide de que você seja infantil?! - perguntou Lily fazendo todos rirem.

-E não somos nós que vivemos em pé-de-guerra com vocês! - exclamou Gaby interrompendo o gesto de Thiago de abrir a boca.

-Se não são vocês, quem são? - perguntou Sirius marotamente.

-O Mundo inteiro... - devolveu Gaby no mesmo tom maroto.

-Sempre tem uma resposta na ponta da língua.. - disse Sirius bufando.

-Ai Merlin..Vocês não tinham prometido não brigar? - perguntou Remo sorrindo calmamente.

-Não tinha, não! - exclamou Gaby. - Só disse que por mim, não precisava nem olhar pra ele... Mas já que não tem jeito..

-É quase a mesma coisa Gaby! - disse Giulia rindo com Remo.

-Engraçadinhos, os dois... - murmurou Gaby.

-Obrigada _querida_, por você me achar uma palhaça! - exclamou Giulia fazendo uma careta.

- Não disse isso! - defendeu-se Gaby.

-Não, é? - perguntou Giulia debochadamente. - Pois para mim engraçada é quase o mesmo que palhaça..

-Mais chega vocês duas!Se não é um é outro! -exclamou Remo

- Pelo menos varia de vez em quando.. - comentou Sirius.

-Oras..A Lily não _tá_ muito calada? - perguntou Giulia.

- Ahn?! - perguntou Lily ao ouvir o seu nome. - O que? O que foi?

-Ta avoada é Lily? - perguntou Giulia marotamente.

- Ah... Parece que sim... - respondeu a menina sem graça.

-Pensando na morte da bezerra? - perguntou Giulia em tom maroto.

- Não.. Que horror! - disse Lílian. - estava pensando em outras coisas...

-Em que por exemplo, ruivinha? - questionou Tiago marotamente

-Em nada que te diz respeito, Potter! - exclamou Lily

-Que mal-humor, ruivinha. - disse Tiago sem perder o tom maroto.

-Não é melhor voltarmos para casa? - perguntou Giulia preocupada.

- Já?! - perguntou Sirius.

-Mais Sirius, já esta quase na hora do almoço e o _Júnior_ precisa comer! - exclamou Giulia, fazendo os olhares de todos voltarem para si.

-Quem?! - perguntaram todos em uníssono.

-O Júnior.. - repetiu Giulia calmamente.

-Você por acaso esta grávida Giulia? - perguntou Remo tentando manter a calma.

-Só se for de você, Remo... - argumentou Tiago marotamente fazendo o garoto corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

-Cala a boca, Tiago! - exclamou Remo mais vermelho do que um tomate.

-Que isso gente! - disse Giulia gargalhando. - O Júnior é a minha lombriga. - completou rindo, enquanto mudavam o rumo de volta à casa dos Lincourt.

- Credo, Lia! - exclamou Lily.

-Não precisa ficar nervoso Remmie. - disse Giulia alisando o braço do garoto, a qual estava segurando desde o inicio do passeio.

-Acham melhor deixar os dois a sós?! - sussurrou Gaby para os outros.

-Hummm..Rolou um clima, aí, ou é impressão minha? - interrompeu Sirius fazendo os dois corarem mais do que nunca.

- Sirius.. - ameaçou Remo. - Você vai morrer dormindo!

-Isso é uma ameaça Sr Lupin? - perguntou Sirius em um tom falsamente ofendido.

- Pode ter certeza disso... - murmurou Remo entredentes.

-Uii, que medo. - disse Sirius rindo.

- É melhor você ter mesmo! - disse Remo enquanto caminhava ao lado de Giulia.

-Extressadinho o Aluadinho! - gozou Sirius rindo juntamente com Tiago, Gaby e Lily.

- Cala a boca, Almofadinhas!! - exclamou Remo bufando de raiva..

-Potter!Potter! - chamou Lily. - POTTER! - berrou ela no ouvido do maroto que ficara "avoado" "de repente".

-Que é Lily? - perguntou massageando os ouvidos e fazendo uma careta de dor..

- O que você pensa que vai fazer com essa mãozinha na minha cintura? - perguntou Lily bufando e retirando as mãos de Tiago de "lugares" indevidos.

-A foi mal Lily.. - disse Tiago sem graça, pegando apenas a mão da ruiva novamente, que deu um sorrisinho pelo canto dos lábios, sendo apenas percebido por Gaby que deu um discreto risinho.

- Vocês se merecem... - comentou Gaby.

-Idem para você Gabrielle. - retrucou Lily.

- Ah... Eu não mereço, não... - sorriu Gaby.

-Tem Sirius para todas.. - comentou Sirius marotamente, olhando diretamente nos olhos de Gaby.

- Que bom, assim você fica ocupado com todas as "outras" e vê se me esquece... - murmurou Gaby.

-Que isso Gaby. Só tenho olhos para ti. - disse Sirius passando um braço pelos ombros da garota.

- Pra mim, e para a metade da população feminina de Hogwarts. - disse Gaby sem se dar ao trabalho de tirar o braço do maroto de seu ombro.

-Hey!Tiago, olha só o Remo.. - comentou Sirius soltando um risinho ao apontar Giulia com a cabeça encostada no ombro do maroto, enquanto andavam mais à frente dos outros.

- Deixa ele... - disse Thiago. - Pelo menos ele tem sorte de ter uma menina que _goste_ dele...

-O que você está insinuando Potter? - perguntou Lily finalmente encarando-o.

- Que ... Por exemplo... - começou. - Não tem nenhuma garota aqui que goste de mim, ou do Sirius... - disse com um sorriso maroto.

- Gostamos de vocês sim, mas se para vocês, gostar significa jogar tudo para o alto e correr atrás, não tem nenhuma garota aqui que goste de vocês mesmo! - exclamou Gaby rindo do comentário de Lily.

-Ual!Temos uma coisa sobrenatural aqui!Gabrielle Lincourt, afirmou com _quase todas_ as letras que "gosta" de Sirius Black. - comentou Tiago maroto.

- Não gosto desse geito que você está insinuando... - disse Gaby corando. - Mas dá pra agüentar...

- Sei... - murmurou Tiago com um sorriso maroto. - Finge que me engana...

-É Gaby... - disse Lily sorrindo e lançando um olhar a Tiago. -Me engana que eu gosto... - continuou Lily marotamente.

- E você fica quieta se não quiser dormir na rua! - exclamou Gaby irritada.

-Minha ruivinha nunca vai dormir na rua... - completou Tiago fingindo seriedade. - Vai dormir comigo! - completou sorrindo marotamente.

- Então _tá_ resolvido! - disse Gaby sorrindo da indignação da amiga. - Menos espaço para ocupar lá em casa.

-GABY! - repreendeu Lily corada.

- Ah, Lily... - murmurou Tiago. - Vai dizer que não gostou da idéia?!

-Para com isso Tiago! - disse a ruiva sem pensar.

- Realmente - disse Sirius. -,quando não é com um é com outro...

-Humm... Tiago, é Lily? - perguntou Tiago no ouvido da ruiva, fazendo-a estremecer com a proximidade e a respiração quente do menino de cabelos despenteados.

- Eu não pensei antes de te chamar assim! - bufou Lily tentando empurrar Tiago.

-Puxa Lil, assim você me magoa. - disse Tiago bagunçando os cabelos ainda mais, e lançando um sorriso encantador para a menina.

-Sensível ele, não é?! - sussurrou Gaby rindo.

-Nada é o que parece... - disse Sirius lançando uma piscadela marota para Gaby, que revirou os olhos.

- Pois é... - retrucou Gaby. - Se eu te visse de longe, poderia jurar que você não é um grande cachorro!

-Assim você que me magoa, gatinha... - disse Sirius marotamente.

-É mesmo... Vocês vivem como cães e gatos! - disse Lily rindo.

- Sirius... Vê se me erra! - exclamou Gaby irritada.

-Você é tão bonitinha e tão nervosa, Gaby... - disse Sirius rindo, fazendo Tiago encará-lo.

-Eiiii!Eu que semptre digo isso à ela!Vou começar a cobrar meus direitos autorais! - disse Tiago com fingida seriedade.

- Homens... - murmuraram Lily e Gaby juntas.

-E vocês aí atrás, vão demorar muito? - gritaram Remo e Giulia mais para frente.

- Por mim, já estava em casa! - disse Gaby olhando de esguelha para Sirius, enquanto Remo e Giulia retomavam a caminhada mais a frente.

-Ninguém mandou irmos até o "fim do mundo"... - resmungou Lily.

- Nem conhecemos nada... - murmurou Gaby. - Depois a gente vem de novo...

- Mas foi bom virmos até aqui... - disse Tiago.

- Pelo menos ficamos conversando... - continuou Sirius.

-Sem gritos... - terminou Tiago. - Ah, desculpe. Um pouco de gritos... - completou risonho.

- Engraçadinho... - murmurou Lily com ironia.

-Obrigado Lil's, afinal, eu sou um maroto... E um maroto, tem que ter humor... É uma questão simples, mais você entende... - disse Tiago risonho, dando uma piscadela para a ruiva.

- Fala sério... Ninguém merece! - disse Gaby olhando para uma árvore muito bonita, de ipês roxos, que acabavam de passar.

-Concordo com o Tiago. - disse Sirius sorrindo.

- Vocês te um senso de humor bem duvidoso. - comentou Lily rindo com Gaby.

-Oras... - bufaram Sirius e Tiago cruzando os braços irritados.

-É... E podem ter um ataque do coração de uma hora para outra... - disse Lily rindo. - Ou é mais provável um desmaio... - continuou fingindo pensar, colocando a mão do queixo, para depois cair na gargalhada com Gaby.

- Caramba... - murmurou Sirius. - Vocês são muito chatas!

- Mas vocês não vivem sem nós! - exclamou Gaby sorrindo.

-Nisso, vocês tem razão... - concordou Tiago abraçando Lily pelos ombros.

-Nós sempre temos razão! - disseram Gaby e Lily em uníssono.

- Convencidas... - disse Sirius também rindo; já estavam chegando.

-Olha, quem fala... - disse Lily revirando os olhos.

- É melhor pararmos com os "elogios"... - murmurou Tiago sorrindo.

-Concordo com você... Pela primeira vez. - disse Lily.

- Já é uma evolução! - exclamou Tiago animado tornando a colocar "sem querer" a mão na cintura de Lily.

-Eii!Tire essa mãozinha de lugares indevidos. - disse Lily retirando a mão de Tiago lentamente.

- Ah, Lily... - disse Gaby sorrindo marotamente. - Aproveita! Daqui a pouco estamos chegando e não vai mais dar tempo...

-Cale a boca Gaby. - disse Lily encarando-a debochadamente, e mostrando a língua, em uma atitude infantil.

- Sabe que eu não consigo ficar calada... - riu-se Gaby. - Mesmo numa situação dessas...

-Hum...Eu conheço quem cale.. - disse Lily marotamente, lançando um olhar de esguela para Sirius.  
Gaby não disse nada, mas lançou um olhar cortante à Lily, que riu mais ainda.

-Hey Tiago, é impressão minha ou a Lily lançou um olhar para mim? - perguntou Sirius em um sussurro a Tiago, que lhe lançou um olhar tipo "rabo córneo húngaro". - Eu sei que sou lindo, gostoso, mas...

-Vai ver você é o único capaz de manter a Gaby calada... -disse Tiago no mesmo sussurro. -Mas eu discordo terminantemente de que você seja mais lindo e gostoso do que eu!

-Há, veremos Tiago, veremos... - disse Sirius rindo debochadamente.

-"Veremos" o que? - perguntaram Gaby e Lily que haviam escutado a última frase.

-Nada, garotas... É só entre nós. - disse Sirius parando de rir um pouco.

-Humpf. - bufou Lily. - Desse jeito vou achar que vocês estavam falando da gente. – completou irritada.

- Mas é sempre um prazer falar de meninas tão lindas! - exclamou Tiago rindo.

-Ai Tiago... - disse Gaby revirando os olhos - Só você mesmo...

-Só ele o que? - perguntou Sirius com fingida indignação e uma pontada de ciúmes.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, Almofadinhas! - disse Tiago rindo.

-Quem disse que eu to com ciúmes, Tiago? - perguntou Sirius cerrando os olhos acusadoramente na direção do rapaz.

- Assim você me ofende! - exclamou Gaby sorrindo.

-Não se ofenda querida. - disse Sirius, agora olhando Gaby atentamente.

-Já ofendeu! - exclamou Gaby brincando.

-Então me desculpe alteza... - gozou Sirius fazendo uma reverencia desajeitada.

- Ta mal, hein! - disse Gaby rindo.

-É que você me faz ficar assim princesa. - disse Sirius galanteador.

- Assim como? Desastrado? – perguntou Gaby risonha.

-Não... Apaixonado. - disse Sirius em uma piscadela marota.

- Sei... - disse Gaby desconfiada. - Se você diz...

-Que romântico. - gozou Lily. - Mais acho que já chegamos, e tia Lucia não iria gostar de te ver com o "Siri" Gaby... – completou risonha, lembrando-se da conversa no carro.

- E por que não iria gostar de ver ela comigo? - perguntou Sirius indignado sabendo que "Siri" era referência a si mesmo. - Eu não fiz nada!

-Nada não, Sirius... Um dia você vai saber... - disse Lily risonha.

- Eu também não sei... - sussurrou Gaby para Lily. - Agora não entendi.

-Foi você mesma que disse que ele era o ser mais repugnante que existe? - sussurrou Lily de volta.

-Acho que eu estava enganada... - disse Gaby pensativa. - Não é TÃO repugnante assim...

-Humm. - disse Lily maliciosamente. - Não é, não? - completou risonha

-Também não exagera! - disse Gaby corando. - Ele só não é tão chato assim... Entende?

-Claro que entendo... - sussurrou Lily. - Acho que também faria uma coisa sociável. - completou risonha, mais corada. - Afinal, esse traste não é tão ruim...

- Acho que estamos encrencadas... - disse Gaby. - Daqui a pouco vamos dizer que gostamos deles...

-O QUE? -disse Lily um pouco mais alto do que o normal. - Deles? - completou, apontando discretamente Tiago e Sirius que discutiam sobre o melhor time de quadribol. - Nunquinha Gaby. - terminou.

- Minha mãe dizia a mesma coisa do papai! - disse Gaby com há voz um pouco trêmula. - Mas acho que com eles não tem nada haver... - terminou observando Sirius e Tiago.

-Que?Gabrielle, não viaja, é claro que não tem nada a ver! - disse Lily tentando demonstrar confiança nas palavras, mas era difícil, já que nem ela mesma sabia se confiava nas mesmas.

- Do que as senhoritas tanto falam? - perguntou Tiago que, como Sirius, haviam chegado por trás das meninas sem que elas percebessem.

-Nada do interesse de vocês, caros marotos. - gozou Lily debochadamente, depois de recuperada do pequeno susto que levara com a interrupção repentina da conversa.

- Eu acho que interessa sim... - disse Sirius desconfiado.

-Assunto de meninas, se quer mesmo saber. - disse Lily tentando amenizar a tensão.

- Tudo bem, se não quiserem falar... - disse Tiago sorrindo maroto.

-Humm... Não queremos mesmo Sr. Potter. - disse Lily. -Será que o Remo e a Lia já chegaram? – perguntou, já que não avistara mais os amigos, que estavam um pouco mais afastados.

- Acho que sim... - murmurou Gaby. - Quero chegar logo também, quero tomar um banho quente.

-Por quê?Ta com frio? - perguntou Sirius fingindo inocência.

- Para falar a verdade, um pouco. - disse Gaby esfregando as mãos. - Já estamos chegando mesmo...

-Se quisesse, eu te aquecia Gabyzinha. - disse Sirius abraçando-a por trás. - Só não chute no Júnior, como você diz, novamente... - completou sussurrando em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer.

- Me solta! - exclamou Gaby. - E se quiser, eu chuto em outro lugar! Sei que vai precisar "dele" mais tarde!

-Calma, calma! - exclamou Sirius soltando-a rapidamente e estendendo os braços como se, se rendesse.

- Eu estou calma! - exclamou Gaby. - Não queira me ver irritada!

-Você sempre está irritada, querida. - retrucou Sirius irônico.

- Aí que você se engana, Sirius... - disse Tiago que já vira Gaby irritada muitas vezes, já que morava exatamente ao lado de sua casa. - Realmente... Não queira ver ela irritada!

-Oras por quê?Já vi mulher de TPM varias vezes, com certeza ela não é pior... - disse Sirius, sem noção do que falava.

-Com que certeza você afirma isso? - perguntou Gaby.

- Cara, é sério... - disse Tiago rindo. - Se eu fosse você, tomava cuidado!

-Cuidado?Cuidado com o que?Oras francamente Tiago... - disse Sirius. -Afirmo isso com a inteligência que Merlin me deu, querida. - concluiu, respondendo à pergunta de Gaby.

-Talvez ele não tenha lhe dado inteligência suficiente! - exclamou Lily rindo.

-Agora me ofendeu, Lily. - disse Sirius colocando a mão no peito e fazendo uma careta cômica, como se lhe doesse o coração.

- Ta doendo? - perguntou Gaby fingindo preocupação.

-Ta sim... Cuida de mim? - disse Sirius fazendo carinha de "cachorrinho molhado.".

-E por que eu faria isso? - perguntou Gaby. - Achei que sabia se cuidar sozinho...

-Gaby, por que se fecha tanto para mim?Por que não me trata pelo menos como amigo?O que eu fiz para você afinal?Francamente, eu esperava outra coisa de você... - suspirou Sirius, acelerando o passo, deixando os amigos confusos para traz.

- Caramba... - foi à única coisa que Tiago conseguiu dizer.

- Sabe... - sussurrou Lily para que só Gaby ouvisse. - Acho que você e o Sirius deveriam conversar... Sei lá, acho que vocês deveriam se entender!

-Pode ser Lily, mais eu não entendi por que ele agiu assim. - disse Gaby. - Pelo que eu sei, ele nunca se incomodou que nenhuma gaota o tratasse assim...Só espero que ele ainda fale comigo quando chegarmos...

- Eu também... - disse Lily. - Eu que não estou a fim de ver você irritada...

-Eu falo sério... - disse Gaby dando um meio sorriso.

-Já chegamos... - disse Tiago com certo desânimo na voz.

-Ufa, meus pés agradecem... - reclamou Lily adrentrando na casa.

- Me espera Lily! - disse Gaby seguindo a amiga. – Ah. Tchau, Tiago!

-Tchau garotas! - disse desanimado. - Só espero que eu não tenha que tomar o mesmo tipo de atitude com você... - suspirou Tiago olhando a ruivinha sumir entre os portões.

Lily e Gaby adentraram a casa e encontraram a Sra. Lincourt e a Sra. Potter conversando. Giulia estava sentada a uma poltrona confortável em frente à lareira.

-Ah!Vocês chegaram! - exclamou a Sra. Lincourt. - Temos uma surpresa para vocês!

-Ah, mãe, você poderia me dizer o que essas malas fazem aqui? - perguntou Gaby desentendida, olhando para um canto onde continha umas três bagagens.

Tiago acabara de adentrar em sua casa, quando um par de mãos o agarrou desesperadamente.

-TIAGO!Roubaram nossas malas! - disse Sirius desesperado, sacudindo Tiago pela camisa.

- O que?! - perguntou Tiago conseguindo desviar-se de Sirius e mantendo-se a uma distância segura. - Como assim, roubaram?

-Roubaram, roubando Tiago! - exclamou Remo pela primeira vez desesperado, sem contar com a vez nos N.O. M's. - Sumiram!Simplesmente desapareceram!

- 'Pera... Rapidinho! - disse Tiago encaminhando-se para a cozinha. Antes de tudo, queria comer alguma coisa, estava com fome.

-Tiago!Ta retardado é?Roubaram nossas coisas!Você ouviu bem?R-O-U-B-A-R-A-M nossas coisas! - berrou Sirius desesperado, indo atrás do amigo.

- Não... Não roubaram! - disse Tiago voltando para a sala com um pequeno pedaço de papel na mão, junto de um copo de suco de abóbora. - Minha mãe levou lá para a casa da Gaby... A mamãe deixou um bilhete...

-O Que? - a última coisa, que Sirius queria era ver Gaby, apos a pequena discussão em que abrira parte de um sentimento que sentia seu coração bater. - Ah não... - sussurrou.

- Ah não o que? - perguntou Remo que ainda não tomara conhecimento da pequena discussão.

-Você não ficou sabendo? - questionou Tiago rindo um pouco, - Deu à louca no Sirius... Aliás, cara, o que foi aquilo? - perguntou curiosamente.

- Não foi nada! - disse Sirius fechando a cara. - Só que eu cansei!

-Cansou de que, cara? - perguntou Tiago curioso. - Sirius, por acaso você gosta da Gaby? - perguntou Tiago curiosamente.

-EU?! - perguntou Sirius parecendo indignado. - Não... Quero dizer, não sei... Não, não gosto dela!

-Sirius!Pode falar para gente, você sabe que pode contar conosco! - disse Remo. - E também.. Você vive falando coisas como... " Só tenho olhos pra ti"...

- Eu não gosto dela, ta legal? - disse Sirius bufando. - Podemos ir lá pegar nossas malas de volta, rápido?

-Tudo bem... - rendeu Tiago, olhando para Remo que acenou com a cabeça afirmando, não tocariam no mais no assunto, por enquanto...

- O que é? - perguntou Sirius irritado

-Nada, cara. Fica calmo... - disse Tiago indo até a porta. - E vamos logo. - retrucou saindo da casa, acompanhado dos amigos.

- Ah, querida - disse a Sra. Potter. -, creio que seja por minha culpa. Eu e meu marido vamos precisar viajar a trabalho, e vim pedir para sua mãe que os garotos ficassem aqui.

-ah.. Tudo bem.. - disse Gaby desanimada.

-Que bom... - disse a Sra. Lincourt sendo interrompida pelo som da campainha. - Esperrremm, vous atenderrr a porrrta...

-Aiai. - suspirou Gaby. - Só espero com isso tudo, poder entender o que o Sirius quis dizer... - disse Gaby sentando-se ao lado de Giulia em uma poltrona, e Lily fez o mesmo em seguida.

-O que ele disse? - perguntou Lia que não presenciara a conversa. - O que houve?

-Sirius disse umas coisas estranhas... -disse Lily simplesmente.

-Mas o que foi que ele disse? - insistiu Lia.

-Perguntou para a Gaby, por que ela o trata desse jeito, e por que ela não quer ser amiga dele, e ainda disse que não sabe o que fez para merecer isso... - disse Lily. - Sinceramente Gaby, pra mim, o Sirius tá gostando de você...

- Lily, você sabe como é o Sirius... - disse Gaby colocando os pés para cima da poltrona. - Sinceramente, eu duvido que ele GOSTE de qualquer garota... Não, não mesmo...

-Quem te garante Gaby?E por falar nisso, olha quem chegou... - disse apontando com a cabeça os garotos que acaram de adentrar na casa da menina.

- Acho que eu vou subir... - murmurou Gaby já descendo os pés da poltrona.

-Nãnãninãnão mocinha! - disse Lily puxando-a de volta ao acento, quando Gaby tentou levantar.

- E por que não posso ir? - perguntou Gaby irritada. - Não tem nada para fazer aqui...

-Claro que tem!Sua mãe disse que tem uma "surpresa" para contar... - resmungou Lia.

- Tomara que ela diga logo... - murmurou Gaby observando os garotos sentarem-se no espaçoso sofá em que estavam.

-Enton, crrrianças, eu e Sarrrah temos um surrpressa para vocêss. - disse a Sra. Lincourt sorridente.

- Fala logo, mãe... - disse Gaby querendo subir.

-Calma querrida. - sorriu a mãe, diante de tantos olhares curiosos direcionados a ela. - melhor que fale você Sarrrahh.

- Bem, é que... - começou a Sra. Potter que se levantara para dar a noticia. - Decidimos mandá-los, na semana que vem a uma ilha... Para passarem as férias...

Gaby quase caíra da poltrona com a surpresa da viajem. Realmente não esperava nada parecido.  
- Para... Uma... Uma ilha?! - perguntou chocada.

-Sim querrida, enton, vocês gostarrão? - perguntou a Sra. Lincourt sorrindo ansiosa.

- Claro! - responderam todos em coro.

-Como não gostaríamos? - perguntou Tiago, transparecendo toda sua felicidade através do sorriso, claro, vejamos, o que você faria se passasse um mês em uma ilha em não-sei-aonde com o amor da sua vida?Bem, digamos que a sua resposta vale pela dele.

- Que bom que gostarrram querrridos... - disse a Sra. Lincourt.

- Mas... - interrompeu Sirius. - se vamos na semana que vem, por que nossas malas estão aqui?

-Boa perrrgunt querrido. - disse a Sra. Lincourt. - Sarrah vai viajarr em service no ministerr, enton decidímos que vocês ficarriam aqui até o dia da viajem.

- Vamos... Dormir aqui?! - perguntou Sirius arregalando os olhos. 

-Clarro... - concordou a Sra. Lincourt. - Porr quê, non gostaste?

- Gostei... Tudo bem... - disse Sirius olhando para a lareira.

-Quem bom... - sorriu a Sra Lincourt. - Agorra, já parra seu quarrto mocinha. - disse virando-se para Gaby que estava preguiçosamente largada na poltrona, fazendo-a encarar a mãe.

-Que mamãe? - perguntou Gaby.

-Seu quarrto esstá uma bagunça querrida! - disse a Sra.Lincourt em meio a uma careta.

-Mas mãe... - tentou contrariar Gaby.

-Mass nada, querrrid... - disse a Sra Lincourt contando-a, e fazendo Gabrielle os degraus que a separavam de seu quarto, contrariada, enquanto todos a observavam.

-Puxa cheguei a pensar que a mãe da Gaby era diferente... - sussurrou Sirius para Tiago.

-Entenda uma coisa Sirius, mãe, é tudo igual... - sussurrou Tiago em resposta.

- Eu ouvi isso, mocinho! - disse a Sra. Potter sorrindo.

-Ah mãe! - disse Tiago bagunçando os cabelos, desconcentrado.

- Onde vamos dormir? - perguntou Remo após a Sra. Potter e a Sra. Lincourt começarem uma nova conversa.

-Gabrrielle mostrrra os quarrrtos de hospedess menins. - disse a Sra Lincourt, observando-os.

- Ah, que ótimo! - bufou Sirius.

-Bem, vamos à Gaby. - disse Giulia, que conhecia a casa, e sabia cada cômodo. - Sigam-me.

-Por que você mesma não mostra a casa para gente? - perguntou Tiago seguindo a menina junto dos outros.

- Por que eu não sou a dona da casa! - exclamou Giulia. - E quero chamar a Gaby para mostrar à vocês!

-Tudo bem.. – disse Remo docemente – Já estamos chegando? – perguntou após terminarem de subir a escada.

-Já chegamos sim... - disse parando em frente a uma porta de madeira de orvalho e batendo na mesma. - Gaby. Gabrielle. – chamou a menina, repetidas vezes.

- O que? - disse Gaby lá de dentro.

-Abre a porta né! - exclamou Lily, bufando.

- Não posso agora! - exclamou Gaby. - Estou trocando de roupa! Espera um pouco!

Sirius não pode conter um pensamento malicioso, mais logo balançou a cabeça tentando afastar essas idéias, que a cada dia, aumentavam mais.

- O que foi? - perguntou Gaby antes de abrir a porta e se deparar com os três marotos, Lia e Lily à sua frente.

-Sua mãe pediu para mostrar o quarto da Lily e o deles. - disse Giulia apontando os garotos.

-E o seu? - perguntou Remo preocupado.

-Ah, eu já estava aqui há uma semana. - respondeu Giulia docemente.

- Ah... Tudo bem... Acho que eles ficam com os vagos... Certo? -murmurou Gaby secando os longos cabelos negros e evitando olhar para Sirius.

-Você quem sabe... – deu de ombros, Giulia.

- Se quiserem escolher, fiquem à vontade... - disse Gaby vagamente, apontando três quarto à frente.  
O primeiro era de fronte ao dela, o segundo de frente ao de Giulia e o terceiro em frente ao que Lily escolhera.

- Acho que eu já sei em qual vou ficar! - disse Tiago sorrindo e dirigindo-se ao quarto que ficava em frente ao de Lily.

Remo então se dirigiu ao quarto de fronte ao de Lia, sobrando para Sirius, o quarto que mais queria ficar mais não queria transparecer, em frente ao de Gaby.

- Com licença... - disse Gaby entrando novamente, dando a desculpa de "terminar de arrumar o quarto", ainda sem olhar para Sirius.

-Bem, acho melhor você conhecerem os quarto, - sugeriu Giulia. - ou vão ficar aí parados? - completou.

- Eu já estou indo! - disse Remo dirigindo-se para o quarto que ficava exatamente à frente do de Lia

Sirius entrou no seu aposento, logo apos de Tiago e Lily terem entrado em seus respectivos, o quarto era grande, em estilo medieval, muito bonito.Era de uma tonalidade azul meio turva e escura, e os moveis de carvalho também escuros, completavam a beleza do quarto. Deu de ombros e começou a descarregar suas coisas da mala, aquelas férias realmente seriam longas.

Gaby, logo após trancar-se dentro do quarto, sentou em sua cama e jogou a toalha em um canto; não sabia por que se sentia tão culpada pela atitude de Sirius.

- Ah, para com isso! - disse para si mesma. - O que eu posso fazer se ele é um idiota?!

_"Um grande idiota!" - disse uma voz em seus pensamentos. _

-Que? - murmurou Gaby. - Acho que estou ficando doida, pude jurar que ouvi alguma coisa...

_"Eu só disse que ele é um grande idiota!" - repetiu a voz._

-Eu devo estar ficando doida. - disse Gaby olhando ao redor do quarto.

_"Vai me ignorar Gabrielle Lincourt?" - disse mais uma vez a voz em seus pensamentos._

-É... Eu estou ficando maluca. - disse levantando-se determinada a arrumar o quarto logo, antes do almoço.

X-X-X-X-X-X

**  
****N/A¹: Olá gente!Aqui é Lia Lupin e vim aqui...****  
****N/A²: VIEMOS aqui para dizer a vocês que é um grande...****  
****N/A¹: Que cabeça a nossa!Bem, eu como sou educada já me apresentei, agora certas pessoas...****  
****N/A²: Você nem me deixa falar!Bem gente, eu sou a Gaby Black!****  
****N/A¹: Ta bem..Já foi?****  
****N/A²: Não... Bem, eu tenho...****  
****N/A¹: Gaby!A gente veio para falar da fic, não de você!****  
****N/A²: Ta bem, ta bem...****  
****N/A¹: Bem, amiguinhos, queridinhos, fofinhos...****  
****N/A²: Santa paciência!****  
****N/A¹: Deixa-me falar Pads?****  
****N/A²: Você enrrola de mais Moon.****  
****N/A¹: Chega de enrolação, então!****  
****N/A²: Você sabia que quem rima sem querer, é amada sem saber?****  
****N/A¹: GABRIELLE!****  
****N/A²: Ta bem, ta bem...****  
****N/A¹: Então queridos e amados leitores... _Não me interrompa, Pads!!_Assim está melhor... Estamos aqui para implorar que vocês comentem, nessa fic, "maravilhosa" que...****  
****N/A²: Claro que é maravilhosa, eu também escrevi.****  
****N/A¹: Começo a pensar que você merece mesmo o Sirius, assim como a sua personagem..****  
****N/A²: Engraçadinhabufando...****  
****N/A¹: Continuando... COMENTEM POR FAVOR!****  
****N/A²: Concordo!Apoiado!****  
****Minutos de silencio, em que só se ouvem o barulho dos grilos****  
****N/A¹: Não era para a gente ir embora?****  
****N/A²: Faltam os comentários!****  
****N/A¹: Que comentários?Tá maluca?****  
****N/A²: É que... Bem, toda a fic tem comentário!****  
****N/A¹: É mais ela terá se _VOCÊ AÍ_ que esta lendo a nossa conversa, comentar!****  
****N/A²: Isso mesmo, seja bonzinho e comente.****  
****N/A¹: Acho que agora vamos sim?****  
****N/A²: Claro!Tchau gente!****  
****N/A¹: É!Tchau gente.******

**Ps:****  
****N/A¹ é Lia Lupin****  
****N/A² é Gaby Black.******

**Fim de Transmição!**


End file.
